This invention relates to an apparatus for the spraying of plant-protective agents, in particular of insecticides and fungicides, comprising a lance or rod; a spray head comprising a motor, a driving shaft thereof, a spray plate connected with said shaft, and a first container; and a connecting pipe line associated with the spray head and having a discharge opening near the center of the spray plate.
A known spraying apparatus of this kind contains in the lance batteries for driving the motor. The filling capacity of the container must be kept relatively small as, otherwise, the spray head will become too heavy to handle. This causes the need for frequent refilling in the field through a relatively narrow feed opening. The handling of the sprayhead is, therefore, rather difficult, so that there is great danger that the user will come into contact with the liquid to be sprayed. This is very dangerous in the case of many insecticides.